Footballer and royalties (Jelsa)
by Wan16
Summary: What If.. A members of royalties, faling in love with a famous footballers? (Fiction) (jelsa) (Modern Au)
1. Introduction

_**(****AN):** It is very pleased to meet all of you that had willingly spared their times reading my beginner storywoork.. First and foremost, let me Introduce myself.. The name's William, my purpose in writing this story just to test or practicing on my writing skill.. Beside that, I had been part of this fanfic community ever since 2014.. I remember being a reviewers, reviewing a lot of fun story that I had read before XD. I can't believe that me, myself are going to write a story.._

_Moreover, I will write my first story and you can feel free to review this story if you wanted__ to.. __Very pleased of me if you all did enjoyed my first story.. _

_Please, do enjoy my story :D_


	2. An apologize letters

**_AUTHOR NOTE#2_**

_Hey guys.. Sorry for not publishing a single word or a chapters for such a long periods of time.. The reason why I haven't update for such a long periods time due to... Well, I were thinking of this fanfiction plotline.. The ending, the prologue and the most important thing. The uses of words. Especially when it comes to grammar indeed.. I had myself, studying a lots of English words and grammars. It do requires such a longs periods of time.._

_Beside that.. I hope you guys do enjoy my prologue of the story.. Well, enough of AN for today! I'll shall start writting chapters instead of AN. _.


	3. Prologue

He'll be damned if he let away his chances to win this year's cup.. He knew he just cant lose it.. Afterall he had give his all in reaching this far.

For him, this thing happens once in a lifetime.

Jackson Overland Frost,

a Norwegian Football talisman who had reach at the peak of his remarkable football careers at a very young age. He even had match the greatest duo football player's which is the Argentinian famous striker, winger Lionel Messi and the Portugese famous striker winger, Cristiano Ronaldo.

It turn outs that the Norwegian lads had made his country's proud in becoming the first Norwegian who had scored, 700 Goals at a very young age, yet he even scored a hat trick while he's 16 during his first professional match.

Beside that, he had lead his clubs reach the semi-final for the first time in the European football professional competition after an endless lose streak at the quarters for the Arendellian club. However, they manage to break the streak as Jack Frost, the captain himself scored a winning goal against one of their bitter rival,

Southern Isles FC.

The Arendellian clubs had never reach the semis before, and it turn out that this is the first time they reach the semis. Its because the development that had commited by the Norwegian teams due to the influences within the teams that had given by Jack, who had inspired them to be a better footballers and step up from their perpetual defeats..

He made his team, step up as they reach the semi once he scored a winning goals against his bitter rivals, The Southerns Isles.

Regardless, all of that could possibly turn to a waste if he let away his chances to reach the semis of,

The UEFA Champions League..

A tournement or an event that had been favoured by the whole world you can say.. A tournament that had been participated by the Europeans football's club that is selected amongst the best in their own leagues.. The Club required to be top 4 in their league in order to compete in the UCL..

He sworn to God if he gave away his chance as he did at the first leg of semi-final then he'll be quit from continuing his current career in being a striker for his teams..

Why? Because he had dreamt to win that cup ever since he begin his career as a pro footballer by the age of 16. And Its not only him who had dreamt such thing. You can tell that every Footballers tha play football with their hearts wanted to win that tournaments..

Moreover, he had been carried his team for a long time ever since he step his feet on the pitch. You can tell that even the owner of the clubs favouring him since he is the only one who have potential in becoming their talisman. Beside that, they had never ever reached this far before and this is the first time in 64 years they reached the semi-final.

However, the Arendelle football club just made history in becoming the first Norwegians football club who had compete the Semi-Final since not all their club has reached this far as theirs before, and not even the mighty Rosenborg BK in their league could match them yet came this far as the Arendelle FC...

* * *

**_AN: So how was it? Was I bad? Sorry if there's any grammatical errors within my Fanfiction story.. Feel free to review._**


End file.
